


The Story Book

by shutupnarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chaptered, Cool, F/F, F/M, Future, M/M, Mentions of Death, Narry - Freeform, No Smut, clean, future!fic, narry as husbands, no archive warnings, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupnarry/pseuds/shutupnarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a chaptered story I am working on. It's also being posted on my wattpad! Http://wattpad.com/NarryStoranShipper</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Intro......

"Papa, can you tell me a bed time story?" the young boy asked. "Okay Jamie," replied his father. The older man trailed over to the little wooden book case by the bedroom door. He picked up a red, hard-cover book with the title "The Story Book" written in gold letters on the front and on the binding. "Want to hear something funny?" James' father asked. "Hmm?" James hummed in question form. "Back in the 21st century and before that, homosexuality was a sin. People hated gays."

The 13 year old boy gasped at his father, hardly believing what he was being told. "But, how? King Martin and Queen Jillian say that all people are to be treated equally. Gays and straights are all children of God, right daddy? So would would homosexuality be a sin?" he questioned.

"Well, son, back in the day people were very opinionated. But today, luckily, it's different. And in this story, two young boys travel and go through a huge, wonderful, magical journey. Along the way, they fall in love." his father told him.

"What are the boys' names, daddy?" James asked. "Niall and Harry." his dad replied.

"Just like you and Daddy Harry!" James observed. His Dad smiled and began reading to his son.

"Chapter 1... Mystical Trails."


	2. The Virus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Harry go through their /first/ appocalypse. They tell James about it.

Long, Long ago, in the year, 2070, the apocalypse started. People knew that the world was slowly disintegrating around them, and that the atmosphere was being destroyed, yet humans continued to pollute the air with toxins. Lots of people tried to save man-kind by not using books anymore, but instead, only using Kindles, and internet books for reading. All people were to only drive smart cars, and if you couldn't afford it, you were forced to walk to ride a bicycle.

Niall Horan was absolutely terrified by what was to come. On his television, the news casters all told that the world was going to end, and that it was the humans' fault. Little did anybody know, was that pollution wasn't the reason. But it was something else, some kind of virus. If you had this virus, you were to be killed immediately, because that was the only choice. You had to be killed, so that you couldn't spread the virus. 

[Niall's Point of View]

I got up and something seemed different. It was quiet. More quiet than usual, at least. I got up and pulled on a clean shirt and walked into the living room. It was so dark in my living room. All of the windows are sealed shut and the lighting is very dim, because the light bulbs are dying. We haven't been able to leave the house for a year, so that means we haven't been able to buy new things. The only we we're able to eat, is because special members of the US Army come and deliver food to the people in homes who are still alive. I lived in Ireland for 16 years, but then when I heard about the virus, we were evacuated to America. Apparently America hadn't been struck with the virus yet, and that was why we were sent here. For a year, I was able to live peacefully, without any thoughts of this deadly illness. But on March 13, 2070, every television, radio program, and internet device had a flashing alert on it. It said that the virus has spread to America. 

That was when we were moved into a small, and by small, I mean very, very small, town in Pennsylvania. There were about 30 houses all together, and all of them only contained one floor. The town is secured and has a 100 foot tall electric gate surrounding the entire thing. All of the houses were sealed shut, the windows were either removed, or were covered. The doors had up to 7 locks on them.

Every week, an army member comes to each house to make sure we are safe and alive. They supply us with food, and we're given medicine and other necessities.

Technically, there are only 15 houses, actually. Every two houses, are connected. The house connected to mine has 3 people living, or should I say, surviving in it. There's a woman, her name is Anne. And she is there with her two children, Gemma and Harry. I have grown quite fond of Harry. Since our homes are connected, I'm able to go into his home, whenever I do please. He's sweet to me, and even though he's a bit younger, by a few months, he is the protective one. He cuddles me when I'm scared, and he always reassures me that we're going to make it through this. 

These "towns" aren't really towns. They're actually called "safe spots". There are 50 safe spots, one in every state. Anything, or anybody out of the safe spots are deadly. There used to be 60 safe spots. But, the toxic air eventually destroyed everything in them. I'm terrified that one day, that will happen to my safe spot.

I move from my living room and search the rest of my own home. Nobody is here. I decide that they must all be in Harry's house, so I go to the door which connects the two and I go inside.

"Harry! Mum! Anne! Gemma! Are you guys in here?" I shout. Harry comes running towards me and pushing me back into my own house and he comes into it as well. He bolts the door shut and pants.

"Harry, what the hell?" I say, lifting myself from off the floor.

"Mum... Gemma... Maura... Virus.." he pants, and my whole world starts to crumble around me.

"They have the virus?"

Harry takes a minute to catch his breath before speaking again. "Yeah. I woke up this morning to the sight of my mother and Gemma in the kitchen. Their skin was cracking and bleeding and they had some sort of bubbles forming on their skin. I found your mum in the bathroom. She as well, had the same appearance. I had myself locked away in my room, terrified that the virus would kill me as well. I just now heard you come in and now... we're here. We can not go back in there, or we will be dead. And I'm scared, Niall. I'm scared the army men will kill us, that they will think we are infected."

I take a second to process what Harry is telling me. 

"Wait.. how.. how did the virus get into your home?" I asked, nervous.

"I found the front door open. All of the outside air is completely infected, if we were to go outside without safety suits, like the ones the army men wear, we would be killed."

I slowly fell to my knees and choked a sob. Harry picked me up from the floor and carried me to my room and laid me down. He got into bed and cuddled into my side and promised me everything was going to be okay. Promised me he would protect me. And that, he did.

~

"Wait, Dad. Do Niall and Harry have to live in that house forever?" James asked with curiousity. 

"No, Jamie." his father replied, "after about 3 years of living like that, though, there's another broadcast. Out of no where, the virus goes away. Let me continue from where the virus is gone." 

~

Today was a different day. There were no loud sirens, or loud speakers that said that there were special lock downs. No army men came, and everything seemed so... peaceful. I kind of fell in love with Harry. I was already gay before, and was always attracted to him. But once you get to know someone and find out so much about them, you become closer to them. I'm sure Harry doesn't feel exactly the same way as I do, but I know he loves me. And I know he'll always protect me.

I got out of bed without disturbing Harry and went into the living room. The air smelled clean, and I felt very content. I turned on the televison, which now only broadcasted the news, and today it was different. There was a different news broadcaster, and he was staring into the camera with disbelief. 

"Today, November 21, 2073, is a remarkable day. GM9TF4 is dead. For anybody who doesn't know what that is, it's the virus that has been killing millions of people. The air is clean. The dead bodies are still mutilated, but are free of the virus. Everything is just as clean as it was, the day before the virus came. It is now safe to leave your home. We are sorry for any of your losses... enjoy your day."

My heart beated faster than usual. Could this be true? Could the virus be gone? I ran into my room, where Harry was now awake, sitting in shock. He was on his cell phone, staring at the screen with wide eyes.

"N-Niall.." He stuttered. "The virus is gone."

With tears in both of our eyes, we hugged eachother. We hugged eachother so god damn tightly, and not letting go until we both got an idea.

"Let's go outside." I said, and he nodded in agreement. We were both scared, scared that this was false information, and that when we go outside, we will instantly be killed. But we were brave. Well, Harry was brave, at least, and he promised we'd be okay. Harry never breaks his promises. We got dressed in warm clothing, because the broadcaster said it was the month of November.

It was slow, we took our time, but eventually we made it outside. I was stunned by how fresh the air was, and how good the crisp wind felt, blowing on my face. I looked up at the morning sky and smiled brightly at the sun, in which I haven't seen in years. "I... I think we're okay, Niall." Harry assured me. He took a hold of my hand, and laced our fingers together, giving me butterflies. We walked along the side walk and passed by all the houses and dead bodies. Harry covered my eyes whenever we passed a body, so I didn't get upset. 

Everything's going to be... okay.

~

"So three years of torture they had to go through?" James asked. "That's terrible."

Niall sighed because he remembered all of this. Remembered losing his family and friends and remembered all the death, and how terrified he was. It was thanks to Harry that Niall survived. Niall was weak, several times he told the curly haired boy he was done, and that he was going to kill himself. But Harry made sure that never happened. And they both made it out of that terrible disaster alive. To bad the other 3/4 of human civilization didn't.

"It was very tough for Harry and Niall, yes. But they were strong." Niall said.

Harry walked in and heard what Niall was saying to James. 

Harry added on to what Niall was saying. "Yeah, they were strong. And brave. But they wouldn't have made it out without love." Niall turned back to see Harry at the door and the smile on his face couldn't have gotten any bigger.


	3. People Of The Church

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 2. CHAPTER 2. CHAPTER 2.

By now, Harry was sitting along Niall, helping tell the story to James. 

"How are you liking the story so far, Jamie?" Harry questioned. "I like it a lot." he replied. 

"If you loved chapter 1, you'll love chapter 2 even more. You see, 5 years later their was a medicine invented. If you took it, you automatically have immortality. That is the reason why me and Daddy are still alive and young. And once you hit near our age, you can take it to, if you'd like. Or you can wait until you get older. And also, if you want to reverse the immortality so you can start aging again, you take another medicine that makes you a mortal. It's quite simple really. And it's easy because there are a limited amount of people in the world from the apocalypse." Harry said, making James gasp in awe. 

"That's so cool. So what exactly is chapter 2 about? Is it about the medicine?" James questioned, and Niall and Harry both shook their heads.

"No, but it's mentioned in chapter 3. Here, Niall start reading." Harry said, and Niall continued with chapter two. 

~

It's been 5 years since the end of the virus. We are no longer living in our safe spot, and me and Harry are sharing a house in North Philadelphia. It's small, but it's working out for us. We're finally up and back on our feet, but everything is still so hard. There are no longer cafes for me to work at, or coffee shops or music stores. They were all shut down due to the government and it has been hard, because we need to be able to pay for our mortgage. For about a year now, Harry has been working at the local grocery store, and I have been cleaning houses. We get enough money to pay off the bills and have left over spending money for this we need, like food and clothing.

I honestly believe that everything is... okay now. I mean, even though more than three-fourths of the world's population is dead due to the GM9TF4 disease, everything is so peaceful. The world is so much more peaceful.

Today is December 12, 2078. From what I see from my living room, outside there is snow covering the grass like a blanket, and not a person in sight. Normally, back in 2060, right now there would be people everywhere, and dozens of cars passing by. This used to be a very busy street, says our closet neighbor, who's a block away. But ever since the virus, the street has been dead. The whole city has been dead. It's as if it is some kind of... ghost town. But I've gotten used to the quietness. I kind of like it, actually. I enjoy drinking my cuppa and reading a nice book (even though most books are online) outside and not being disturbed by the sound of children screaming while playing some game, loud trains, or car horns. It can be quite lonely at times but I have Harry to keep me company. Plus, every Thursday, we go to the local church and meet up with the only people in the area. There's 12 of us, and 3 out of the 12 are Muslim, Atheist, and Buddhist. But they like to come to the church to see us, because we're all friends. And it's not as if we do anything religious while we're there. Normally, we just have a huge dinner and laugh and talk about memories from our childhoods.

Sometimes though, thinking about my childhood is upsetting. I mean, it seems like everything was so perfect back then. And now my hometown, and all my friends and family who lived there are all dead. It's sad, but I try not to think about it much. Today just so happens to be Thursday, and once Harry comes home from work, we're planning on leaving to go to the church at about 6:00. That's another thing I had to get used to. The time, and well, everything is so different in America then it is in Ireland, but oh well. At least I'm used to it now.

A few hours went by and finally Harry came home. He seemed pretty happy, and I was glad, because when he's happy, my day becomes much brighter. We got dressed in our winter coats, and Harry wrapped his white scarf around my neck gently, and kissed my forehead, making me blush. We decided to walk, since the church was down the street, and once we got their, we stripped off our winter apparel, since it was warm and inviting inside. The dinner was already set and it looked delicious. I said hi to all my friends first. They're all quite lovely.

First, there was Janet. She lives in the church and owns it, and it was her idea to have us all meet every Thursday. She's 53, and very kind-hearted. She's like the Mother of the group, always taking care of us, and loving us. She lived in Ohio, in safe spot 16. But it soon became to dangerous to live in there, so her and the rest of the people there, were moved to the next closest safe spot, which was safe spot 37. It was in Pennsylvania. After the virus ended, she moved, and came here to Philly, where she runs this church. I love her, really. She's kind of like my... replacement mother, one might say. But in reality, nobody can actually replace my mum. I miss her so much.

Anyways. Then there's Randy. He's our neighbor who lives a block away. He's 24, and he's really nice. He always brings his black lab, Pumpa. It apparently means "pumpkin" in Swedish. I think that's cute. He doesn't have a tragic story or what not. He had it pretty easy. He lived in the same safe spot as me and Harry, and he never really complains about the virus. He said he lived quite peacefully, just him and Pumpa. None of his family died, they were safe back in Sweden. Lucky for him.

Then there's a family. A husband and wife named Marty and Joanne, and their two daughters, 14 year old Jessica, and 16 year old Sydney. They as well had it pretty easy. I like them a lot, they're very nice. Yet the daughters flirt with me and Harry. It's weird, I mean, they do realize we're over 18 and gay... right?

Then there's me and Harry, and an 20 year old girl named, Tanya. She's sweet. And unlike most of us, she lost everything. Her family, friends, pets, home. But she's so brave. She's kind of the bad-ass here, I suppose. I think Randy likes her.

And then there's the Muslim, Atheist, and Buddhist. Other wise known as Lez, Jason, and Glen. They're nice to. I don't know much about them though. They're kind of quiet. I'm not sure why though.

"So guys-" I started, but was then interupted by the blood curdling screech of the town siren. I covered my ears and and winced and the loudness. Let's see 1 beep... that means there's a fire. 2 beeps... earthquake. 3 beeps... tornado. 4 beeps... um, I don't know what 4 beeps is. Oh god, what could it be?

Harry was screaming something to me but he was all blurry. I started to feel dizzy, and I felt a pain in my shoulder... and slowly... so... slowly... I passed out.

~

I remember waking up in a bed. It was dark and nobody was around, except Harry of course. He was crying, but why? "H-Harry?" I questioned. He screamed and hugged me. He was kissing me all over and whispering sweet nothings. "Harry what's going on?" I asked.

"I thought you were dead, Ni." He confessed. "Everyone in the church is dead. Everyone. I'm so scared, Niall. So scared." He cried. I hugged him, and pulled him close. Now I'm the one comforting him. "Hey, don't cry." I cooed. "Tell me what happened."

"A-After the siren went off, a swat team, I guess, c-came in, and they had rifles." He started, "And they were shooting. They shot everyone, but me. You got shot too, Ni. I pretended to be dead so I wasn't killed, and once the others were dead, they left. I carried you home and now we're in the basement. You got shot in the shoulder, but I cleaned you up and got you medicine. I'm s-scared we are going to die, Niall. Why do bad things keep happening?" He says, and I'm left in utter shock.

I thought this was over. But a whole new amount of pain and suffering may be happening again. It's the virus all over again.

~

"Woah. That was scary. So will Niall and Harry be okay?" James asked.

"You'll find out in chapter 3. We'll talk about the medicine then, and what happens to them." Harry said.

"Cool. So do they die?" James asks.

"No, you lump." Niall giggled. "If they did this wouldn't happen right now." 

"What wouldn't happ-" Harry started, but was soon cut off by Niall's lips.

~


End file.
